


drinking on a beach with (you all over me)

by darkartifices



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Post-Calamity, botw zelink - Freeform, it's not as spicy as the title makes it seem, they make out but that's it, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkartifices/pseuds/darkartifices
Summary: i don’t wanna hurt you (i just wanna be)drinking on a beach with (you all over me)





	drinking on a beach with (you all over me)

It was only a week after she had sealed Ganon away, and Zelda was quick to return to her diplomatic duties.

She had immediately reunited with Impa, her dear friend that had always remained by her side ever since her mother passed away, and formulated a plan to visit each of the races and reunite them under one nation in order to finally begin the process of restoring Hyrule. She noticed that the light on Vah Ruta on the Sheikah Slate had gone dark––a perfect reason to visit Zora’s Domain and begin her task.

It was over a year after Link had awoken––over a year it had taken to rescue his princess and drive the beast away from Hyrule Castle once and for all. His memories were slowly returning to him at closer intervals now, perhaps due to Zelda’s new presence, and he was beginning to understand his past self.

He always had this goal to work towards––freeing Zelda from the Castle––but now that it was accomplished, an invisible weight was lifted off his shoulders, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into his Hateno bed and fall asleep for the next millennium, despite being asleep for an entire century.

However, he would never leave his princess, and wherever she suggested they go next, he followed––not because of his duty bestowed upon him centuries ago, but because of _her_.

He made sure to remind her everytime he found her doubting herself.

It has been a week since they were reunited, a week full of Zelda reconnecting with the land, of her meeting old and new friends, of her planning an entire journey. _It will be like old times, Link!_ she had exuberantly exclaimed while showing him the map on the Sheikah Slate, their path already laid out. He smiled––if his princess was happy, then so was he.

But alas, Link was tired, and he knew from the way Zelda had dark lines under her eyes and slouched her shoulders when she thought no one was looking, so was she. It made sense, after all––she was sleeping a lot lately, but long hours of sleep could not erase away the fact that she was trapped in a battle with Ganon for the past century.

And so, the day before they were scheduled to depart to Zora’s Domain, Link had approached Zelda with the Sheikah Slate and pointed towards a location.

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Lurelin Village?” she asked, taking the Slate, and he nodded. “Why there?”

 _“They are having a festival in two days to celebrate the end of the darkness,”_ he signed. _“We can get away.”_

“As in, a break?”

He nodded.

He watched her consider, a thousand thoughts roaming in her mind, trying to _plan_. She was chewing on her bottom lip, and Link almost wanted to lean in so she would just _relax_.

“I suppose it would be beneficial. I am quite exhausted, and attending this celebration will allow me to get a glimpse of how Hyrule’s citizens have functioned in the hundred years without a central government. It would be…nice, I think, to indulge in their customs before setting foot in the political madness.”

Link was nodding vigorously, a smile beaming on his face. When Zelda met his eyes, she was nearly taken back––she hadn’t realized Link was truly wanting this short break. She immediately felt a wave of guilt for not considering the fact that he must have been worn out this entire time. He needed to rest, especially after defeating the dark beast––she reprimanded herself for not allowing him to do so.

He noticed the look on her face, and his smile vanished, his hands flying, _“It’s okay––it’s not your fault. I understand your dedication to the restoration project, but you need to relax. You never had the opportunity to, not even before.”_

 _Before._ When her father insisted she maintain her daily devotions and visit every spring, every holy relic in this land in order to awaken her powers. She had worked tirelessly ever since the age of seven training––an entire decade without a break. Link was right, she realized. They _both_ needed this.

She didn’t say anything as Link traced the path from Kakariko to Lurelin, instead offering him a grateful smile. Goddesses, how lucky she was to have this man in her life.

* * *

They had planned on arriving in Lurelin in the afternoon so that Zelda would have enough time to be introduced to each of the villagers before celebrations began that night. Leaving their horses at Lakeside Stable, they walked the rest of the distance, enjoying the breathtaking views of the trees brimming with life. Zelda admitted it was quite humid and sweat was beginning to build on her neck, but as the entrance to the village came into view, and with Link’s close presence next to her, she knew she did not regret their decision.

Almost immediately as they walked in did two little kids jump out from behind the palm trees, racing towards Link and nearly tackling him to the ground. However, he was not the Hero of Hyrule, fearless Knight of them all, for no reason, and he managed to stand his ground as the kids began to bombard him with questions.

“Link!” the one in the blue shirt exclaimed. “It’s been _forever_ since you were here! Did you find the ruins? What were they like!?”

“No, Zuta!” The other kid said, pushing him aside. “Let Link tell us of you going to the Castle like a strong knight! That was you, right?” Link gave a hesitant nod, and the kid shrieked in joy. “I knew it! I knew it! What was it like? Did you rescue a pretty princess?”

Link sheepishly scratched the back of his head, unsure how to respond. They had agreed to keep Zelda’s true identity secret for now; she wanted to immerse with her people, not watch from afar.

“Kinov! Zuta! Leave Link alone and return to your mother! I hear she needs help preparing seafood paella!”

Zuta gasped, and his attention was immediately whisked away. Grabbing Zuta’s hand, they dashed back to the house where their mother was sat by the cooking pot, both of them waving at Link as they left. Link and Zelda turned around to see the man who sent the kids away approaching them. He was holding a fishing spear, and he extended a hand out to Link, clasping it on his shoulder.

“Link! It’s good to see you, buddy. Here for the celebration, I assume?”

“ _Hey, Numar,_ ” Link signed. “ _Yes, we are_ ”––he gestured at Zelda––“ _In fact, this is her first time visiting._ ”

“Is it, now?” Numar smiled. “My name is Numar. I keep watch over the village, and I’m also the Chief’s son.”

“Oh!” Zelda exclaimed. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Numar! My name is Tetra.”

“It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Tetra. Now, if you two would excuse me, I must help finish the preparations for the celebration. Do feel free to converse with the other villagers, however. You will see that everyone here just about knows Link!” He laughed.

Zelda laughed as well. “Link has made himself quite a popular person around Hyrule. It is no surprise he has done the same here.”

She could see Link’s face flush a little at the comment, and she stifled another laugh as Numar walked away. Link grabbed her hand, leading her inside the quaint village.

They spent the next few hours or so talking to each of the villagers; Kiana, Zuta and Kinov’s mother, told the story of how Link had helped her prepare seafood paella for dinner, and ever since that day, it was all her children craved. She and Zelda shared a laugh when Kiana noted how rapidly Link devoured his meal–– _as if he hadn’t had one in days!_ ––and Zelda fondly remembered the day she discovered Link was a glutton. It turned out all she needed to do to get him to open up to her was to feed him!

Next, they encountered the fisherman Sebasto––also Kiana’s husband, Zelda noted––who thanked Link earnestly for opening up the fishing spot on Aris Beach once more, then began to tell Zelda all about how Link had heroically taken out all of the monsters that were plaguing the area. Zelda listened intently, pride swelling in her chest––Link could never resist extending a helping hand when needed, whether it be cooking dinner or defeating monsters. He was truly the Hero of Hyrule, on both grandiose and minuscule levels.

The rest of the faces were a blur as the celebration was drawing near––Zelda remembered Link introducing her to Armes who was busy preparing the fish, Mubs who was the shopkeeper but was currently assisting Numar with decorations, Cloyne whom Link didn’t linger too long on–– _he’s a bit shady_ ––and lastly Charissa who showed them to their rooms in the inn.

There was only one left for it seemed as if Link and Zelda were not the only outsiders to attend the grand celebration at Lurelin, but no one seemed to mind that they were sharing a room. Link decided to continue wearing his Champion’s Tunic, but Zelda changed into a light, flowing dress that Kiana had given her. There was a beautiful, intricate design of the horizon meeting the sea, a clashing of various shades of blues and golds. She could not help but be entranced by the dress.

When the bells rang indicating the beginning of the festival, Link took her hand and led her to the center of the village, where every villager––and some more––was gathering around a large, dancing fire. They all sat, Zelda and Link next to Kiana and her family, and Zelda gazed around to see Numar and Armes with instruments, filling the air with livened music. Charissa and Mubs handed out drinks and plates, and Zelda recognized a few individuals whom she hadn’t met on her trek with Link––a Gerudo, whom later she would learn was named Flavi, and a traveler named Letty. When everyone was settled, the music came to a slow stop, and an elderly man stood.

“Greetings, friends and visitors! As you may know, my name is Rozel,” his eyes met each person, carrying a demeanor about him that made it seem he was talking to you individually, “And I am the Lurelin Village Chief.” Zelda smiled––so this will be the person she will be meeting with once she begins the restoration process. She was glad; he carried himself with kindness and ease.

“I thank you for coming together to prepare our village for this momentous night. As you may know, the evil blight that plagued our land is no more. Monsters no longer roam our beaches and roads, and our people are free to traverse once again.” There were whoops from the crowd, and Zelda was ecstatic with them. The amount of trade and travel decreased significantly in the prior century, not only due to monsters but to the fact that the population of Hyrule decreased significantly as well. People tend to stay within the walls of their village––only a few dared to leave and travel to other towns. Link had told her that even though he explored all of Hyrule numerous times, he only encountered a handful of merchants and travelers repeatedly, some of them being members of the Yiga Clan in disguise. It was one of the top priorities on Zelda’s list: to open the trading routes and free the roads from all harm.

“Tonight, we celebrate the end of the Age of Calamity, and we feast for the dawn of a new, prosperous age.”

He hadn’t mentioned  _who_ brought upon this end, but all eyes turned to Link anyways, and she felt him move back a bit as if hiding behind her.

She squeezed his hand, and in order to divert the attention, lifted her drink and cheered, “To the end of the Calamity!”

Everyone’s eyes were on her now, and to her relief, they all smiled and repeated her motion, chanting, “To the end of the Calamity!”

Link loosened next to her, and with a grin on his face he joined in, and the moment passed. Everyone began to share stories of their experiences of the darkness, encouraging Link to pipe in whenever he could, and Zelda sat and listened, watching Link’s face as his hands moved and his expressions reflected his words, and Zelda reiterated for those who did not understand sign. She felt a swell in her chest when Link gazed at her while she was talking, one which she pushed down lest a blush crept on her face.

Suddenly, Kinov piped up, pointing a finger at Link. “Link! Tell the story of how you killed the evil monster!”

All eyes were back on Link again, and Zelda couldn’t do anything in fear she might be discovered. Link stilled, looking at Kinov, then to everyone’s amazement––including Zelda’s––he whispered, “Okay.”

So he began to iterate how he defeated the Guardians storming Hyrule Castle, swam up the waterfalls and explored the different rooms that were now collapsed––Zelda blinked away tears before Link could notice––found rare treasures and weapons, and killed all of the monsters before heading to the Sanctum, where a ginormous egg was stuck to the ceiling and suddenly burst, revealing the hideous, terrible blight that was the cause for the devastation of Hyrule. Zelda stared at her drink, watching the liquid gently swish, her grip tightening. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy Link’s stories––they kept her entertained for hours when they were traveling together in the past––it was the fact that she had spent this past week doing whatever she could to banish all memories of Ganon from her mind, and Link’s telling was bringing forth the utter darkness she felt while trapped within the beast’s consciousness. When Link began to tell of the Divine Beasts assisting him, she felt at lost for air, her heart aching for her fallen friends, and excusing herself, she walked away from the fire and the people surrounding it––none paid much attention to her departure, all too focused on Link’s story––and decided to take a walk around the shore, gazing up at the constellations and stars and willing her body to relax and take deep breaths.

She knew she couldn’t run away from Ganon anymore. She had fought him relentlessly for the past century, and yet, she still awoke at night screaming at the nightmares he infiltrated. She was burying herself in the restoration project, and she had hoped this little vacation would do her good, but it was reminding her more and more of how the people of Hyrule had suffered, and how they were slowly recovering, and how she had so much more left to do to make the nation safe once again.

She took another deep breath, willing the thoughts away from her mind, and felt a presence next to her, familiar footsteps echoing on the sand, and without even looking she knew Link had immediately ran after her.

“This is nothing like the wine they served during those grandiose balls at the Castle,” Zelda reminisced, a slight frown on her face as she gripped the glass in her hand. He knew she wasn’t focusing on her words, trying to fill the silence as her thoughts battled elsewhere. “Even though I’m sure it was rich in value, this one just tastes better. More…” She trailed off once they reached a scatter of trees, turning to face the water; however, Link took her hand, turning her around so she faced him instead. She was staring at the glass on her hand now, _anywhere_ except his face.

She felt the texture of rough hands on her chin, marveling at how gentle he was as he lifted her head. Her breath caught on her throat––cerulean eyes reflecting her own, a mixture of concern and worry and _something else_ dashing across them.

“Zel, I’m sorry––I didn’t mean to––”

“It’s okay,” she said, her heart wildly beating at him calling her _Zel_. “I’ve been trying to forget, but perhaps––perhaps I should recognize what happened and move on.”

Link nodded, pressing his forehead against hers, taking slow and steady breaths so she could relax. “You are not alone,” he said, looking her squarely in the eye. “I will be here, every step of the way, and so will the people of Hyrule. We will get through this, together.”

She nodded, and at that moment, a sudden feeling in her chest seized her as he slowly grew closer, and she wanted nothing more than to lean in and capture his lips with hers, to let that feeling she constantly pushed away explode––but as soon as she began to close her eyes, he pulled away. Zelda blinked, wondering if she had done something wrong, or if she simply imagined he was about to kiss her. She was feeling a little tipsy, but she was usually more tolerant than this. Usually.

But then he set down her glass of wine by the base of a tree, and when he turned around, there was fire in his eyes.

One moment she was standing still, and the next, his hands were cupping her face, traveling down, _down_ , until they rested on her hips, squeezing her gently in comparison to the way his lips were pressed against hers as if she were a feast he could not resist devouring.

“Zelda,” he whispered breathlessly as he pulled away, and she broke.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, her other hand drifting behind his neck, pulling him closer, her head tilting up a little bit–– _when did he get taller?_ ––to recapture his lips feverishly, allowing herself to get lost in this moment, to forget all of her duties and only focus on the chorus in her mind that screamed _Link, Link, Link_.

He picked her up suddenly, and Zelda let out a little yelp of surprise as his arms snaked under her knees and back, setting her against one of the palm trees. He climbed over her, and Zelda wondered how long, exactly, he had waited for this moment.

He planted kisses on her neck, careful not to leave behind any marks, and she squirmed as his hands came to rest at the hem of her skirt, his eyes meeting hers as she waited expectantly.

Instead, he kissed her chastely, and she whimpered at his loss when he rolled next to her. She turned to face him, her mouth opening to ask _Why did you stop?_ but he seemed to anticipate this, as he propped himself up and began to move his hands.

 _“This isn’t the best location,”_ he signed, then paused. _“Not that far away from the village, either.”_

 _Of course_. Zelda blushed. She had forgotten it was nearly midnight, and the celebration was still alive and well, with the lights twinkling and the people jumping into the water not that far away. They couldn’t see her and Link because of the darkness, but––Zelda’s blush deepened––they would certainly _hear_ her.

Link laughed at her flustered face as she sat up, and he handed her wine back, allowing her to take a sip from the glass, but not before he whispered in her ear, “Next time.”

She whipped her head around, and he was laughing once more, hands pulling her close, lips tracing patterns in her skin.

She raised the glass to her lips, relishing in the way the cool liquid burned down her throat, as her eyes fluttered closed and her skin was ignited by the feel of _him_.

It was going to be a long night. Not that she minded.

 

_i don’t wanna hurt you (i just wanna be)  
_ _drinking on a beach with (you all over me)_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this entire fic based on a taylor swift lyric. thanks to my friend for beta reading it (even tho she knows nothing about zelda) comments and kudos appreciated :)
> 
> read on tumblr: @lord-of-shadows


End file.
